


your silver garden

by missdulcerosea



Series: madokami pays a visit [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Not Rebellion Story Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: As the first dragon rider in a long time sets forth to seek new horizons, a kindhearted goddess decides to pay him a visit.
Series: madokami pays a visit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	your silver garden

**Author's Note:**

> i like to imagine that ultimate madoka's kindness extends not only to her fellow magical girls but magic users across the universe. i feel like even if eragon doesn't have to worry about warping into a once-human abomination like the puella magi, he still has a heavy burden to hear. and he's only around 16-17 years old...
> 
> come to think of it: seeing how magical girls would work in the inheritance cycle system would be very interesting! :o maybe i should write a fic about that.
> 
> thank you for reading! take care <3

“Do you know how many stars there are?”

The girl who asks Eragon this question can’t be more than fourteen years old. Her hair, the same muted pink as apple blossoms, is done up in pigtails with two bright red ribbons. She wears a dress in pink and yellow, festooned in frills and decorated with ribbons upon ribbons. In her white-gloved hands she clutches a rose-entwined bow. Eragon is not certain how, but knows from the way the girl speaks that she is not actually there. He is simply dreaming, nothing more.

He looks up to the sky the girl speaks of. It’s beautiful: Blues and purples mixed together in a bold night sky painting, stars glimmering so bright that if Eragon knew how far away the stars were he would reach out and touch them. It would be an impossible feat to try and count all the stars he saw, and if he did there would just be thousands more.

“I don’t know. Countless.”

“Countless,” the girl says to herself. She rocks back and forth from where she’s seated. “I used to think about that a lot growing up. I wanted to see what was beyond the stars when I was older. Like the people before me.”

“You can do that?”

“Where I’m from, you can. We’ve had people doing it for a while now. And while we’ve seen other planets and reached the moon, there’s still a lot we don’t know.”

_So there are worlds beyond Alagaesia_. Saphira speaks, the echo of her voice rippling across Eragon’s mind.

The girl smiles. “Yes, there are. I’ve been lucky enough to see a lot of them.”

“What world are you from?”

“It’s called Earth. I’m from a country called Japan, and I grew up in a city called Mitakihara. There were a lot of things I wanted to be when I grew up, but I think a lot of us go through that. Now, though…”

_Now?_

“It’s hard to explain exactly what I do. It would take a while.”

Eragon decides he wants to dream for a little while longer. “I’ll listen.”

So the girl tells him and Saphira the stories of another kind of magic user: Magical girls. She tells them how once upon a time they were ordinary girls who traded their souls, fighting creatures called witches and eventually morphing into the very monsters they sought. Her dearest friends, too, were magical girls—the girl managed to change that with her wish. She tells him stories of her closest friends, of the girl who tried to fight fate. She was the one who ended up changing fate, though, when she became a goddess. And it is a lonely thing to be a goddess. She tells him so much, and even though this is just her life Eragon thinks the girl is so much more.

“I wanted to pay you a visit,” she says. “I know you aren’t a puella magi. But I wanted to say hello anyways.”

She reaches over to take his hand.

“Comfort. I guess that’s what I wanted. It gets lonely here, you know. And I like your dragon. Saphira. Such a pretty name.”

_Thank you._

“If you’re a goddess, could you tell me what’s next? I’ve got to find some now dragon riders.”

“I can’t. There’s only so much I can say. It’s your life. It wouldn’t be fair.”  
“…I understand.” And he does.

“But I have faith in you. You’re trying. You’ve tried. And you’ve done a lot already. I have hope in you.”

The girl smiles and stretches out her arms; Eragon allows her to pull him into a hug. He holds her close for a moment, and he swears he can feel tears wetting his tunic. The girl pulls away but this time she seems more translucent. Her eyes glimmer yellow, her hair’s grown longer, and her clothes are not frilly and pink but shining white.

“Maybe I’ll find you again. I know you’ll forget me after this. But it can be hard, and I wanted to talk to someone. And I wanted to let you know that you and Saphira aren’t entirely alone.”

“I’m going to try. I will do my best to train new riders as time goes on. You can count on it.”

“I’m glad,” the girl says. “I’m so glad.”

She starts to fade, the outline of her body growing blurrier by the second.

“Wait—could you tell me your name?”

The girl smiles and her face seems to glow. “Madoka. Kaname Madoka.”

“Madoka.” He repeats the name to himself. “I’m Eragon.”

“I’m glad I got to meet you Eragon. I hope that one day I’ll find you again.”

* * *

Eragon wakes up feeling an unfamiliar warmth, and lets that warmth spread out and wrap him up like a blanket. What was that dream he had? There was a girl, there was a goddess, and there were stars… the details, though, are hard to discern. He does remember one thing though: A comforting string of words that he turns over again and again in his mind.

_I hope that one day I’ll find you again._


End file.
